Legacy
by If I Died Today
Summary: Naruto isn't treated how the Yondaime wished, but even still, Naruto is his legacy. Naruto doesn't have the eyes of the beast... he has the eyes of the hero.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy

1

I was weak, and I'd pay for it. As far as I understand, they higher the age for children entering the academy during peace times, because they didn't need as many shinobi, and they didn't want to steal children's innocence any earlier than necessary. But what the old man doesn't understand, what he'll never understand, is that for me, it's always wartime. I never had innocence. Demons don't have innocence to begin with. But even still, I am forced to wait, because I cannot get training elsewhere. And as I wait, I will be hunted.

* * *

It had been a day like any other. Perhaps Naruto stayed out too late, swinging on the parks swing sets. Perhaps Naruto shouldn't have taken the shortcut home. Perhaps Naruto should've run, when he thought he was being followed. He didn't really know, but something told Naruto he had made a mistake.

The mob was actually pretty large. About 15 or 16 people Naruto supposed. He had run away sloppily tonight, which was why he found himself backed into a dead-end. Naruto would usually have known he should've gone on the other side of that pond, but he hadn't been thinking. Now he was trapped, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fight off this mob. The man was obviously a ninja. Naruto knew by his vest. What Naruto didn't know was that he used to be a part of the Anbu Torture and Interrogation squad.

Naruto dodged a bottle thrown at him, and also the first could of punches. He didn't keep it up for long, though.

Naruto's head is thrusted under water. He struggles to hold in the breath he barely caught before his face was shoved into the cold, icy embrace. His arms thrash and his legs kick, before they are held down. He continues to fight, but he doesn't see himself winning. A hand grabs his hair roughly and tugs him back above the surface. Just in time he catches a breath… before this cycle is repeated three more times. The rough grip then throws him back onto land, where he tries to scramble away. He knows, even before he is grabbed and his head is force back that it was to no avail. He doesn't have the energy to scream as his eyes are forced open and a liquid is poured over them. And—oh god, he can't see. The grip on him loosens and he scrambles away, and they're laughing now.

He tries to stand, but his legs are wobbly at best and he quickly falls. They begin to throw knives at his downed figure, and he is screaming now. Pain, pain everywhere. He can feel his blood pooling underneath him. He tries to crawl away, but a kunai just lodged itself in his neck and he can't feel any more pain. He can't see. All he can do is lay, and hope, and think that all of this is unfair, because 6 years really isn't a healthy lifetime.

* * *

He awakes in a hospital bed. He can tell because no other beds have these scratchy sheets. This also isn't his first time waking up in the hospital. But then, why is everything black? Is he still dreaming? Is he dead? But then he feels the pain, like a fire throughout his body, just underneath his skin. He wants it to go away, he wants to be asleep… he wonders for a second if death is anything like sleep, albeit a little more permanent. He thinks he may want death.

"Naruto, are you alright?" The old man. And he feels anger, pure rage. Is he_ alright_? Does he really look alright? He certainly doesn't feel alright. A part of him blames the old man. This is _his _village, but for some reason, he couldn't protect Naruto. Isn't that his job? As the only one who cares, the only one with the ability to do anything, isn't it his job to protect his villagers? Isn't it his job to protect Naruto? Naruto somehow keeps the rage and anger from contorting his face. He allows his smile to grace his features instead. He won't let them get to him. He never has before.

"Yes." He hears a restrained sigh come from the old man. Naruto lifts a hand to his face to scratch his cheek, and that's when he realizes. Maybe... maybe they have won. "Jiji. My eyes… won't open." Naruto slowly lifts his hand higher on his face.

"Naruto…" The tone of voice worries Naruto. And then he remembers the pain in his eyes, and his hand is over his eye. His eye is open… his eye is open. He knows he's blind. He knows every plan he's ever had for his life, every plan he's ever had for his village, everything changed. He could no longer do anything. He could never be a ninja. He would never be able to look at the sky again, watch the clouds, and see the sunrise. He would never see his face on the Hokage monument; never see the villagers' smiles of acceptance when he became Hokage. He would never see. Unless…

"Can it be fixed?" And he could hear the pleading tone of his voice, and he didn't bother trying to hide it. This was his last hope. There had to be a way. Surgery, new eyes, something. _Anything_.

"Naruto… I'm sorry." Naruto let out a sob. In that moment Naruto watched his dreams fall apart. He didn't feel hatred for his would be killers, or the Yondaime for that matter. He felt hatred towards himself, for being a demon, for doing whatever it was that he did that made the villagers hate him. He felt hatred at his healing powers, for keeping him alive, when there really was nothing left to live for. There was nothing he could do now. He had to give up. All of his dreams. He couldn't go on… no. He refused to wallow in self-pity. He refused to give in. They took his eyes; he wouldn't let them take his dreams. He wiped the edges of his eyes.

"Jiji. Is it possible for me to be a ninja?" This time Naruto's voice was steeled. Because no matter what the Hokage replied he had already made up his mind.

"It will be hard, at times… nearly impossible." His voice was grave. Naruto looked at the kid before him. The boy. The hero who would never know he was already worth the villages praise and admiration. In that moment the Hokage thought of what would happen the day he told Naruto, if everything went as planned. The day the village was told. He wondered if that day would come now, because nothing had gone as planned. Naruto wasn't supposed to be seen as a demon. He wasn't supposed to be blind. He was a hero. Shouldn't he have a happy ending? "I… I don't think it possible Naruto. But if this is your choice, I have no option other than supporting you."

Naruto closed his eyes. For a moment, he could see leaves flowing around his in the breeze. He could see the sun shining down on Konoha's buildings, casting long shadows on the streets. He could see the faces of Konoha's leaders watching over the village.

"This is my choice."


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy

2

a.n. - I rushed updating the last chapter, so I had to go back and edit it. I mostly just added line-breaks and fixed up the final scene, but it still sucked.

* * *

6 years later

Naruto struggled. He had trouble studying before he was blind with the lack of teachers or scrolls to help. Now he was blind. The public librarians finally took pity on him and let them borrow some of there braille adaptations of scrolls. Or at least, he thought it was pity. It might've been that they just didn't see him as a threat any more. Either way, he paid it no mind and took the scrolls. The Hokage taught him braille during there meetings, which Naruto was greatful for, but it still slowed him down. It took him around two years to master the new language, and in the meantime he was getting nowhere with his training. It made him quite frustrated, but he refused to give up regardless.

It wasn't all bad. Naruto's other senses nearly made up for the lack of sight. His smell was more attuned now, and his hearing was sharper. He could even feel slight vibrations in the ground that told him people were near. It didn't work well in large crowds, but when he was alone, he could tell if someone was coming. At one point he had asked the Hokage if his eyes had changed at all. Apparently they hadn't, although sometimes they looked a little paler blue. He supposed his healing abilities had fixed up his eyes the best they could, even if they couldn't fix his sight.

Naruto wasn't as loud as before, although he tried to be. He didn't like being treated differently from his classmates, so he tried his best not to act differently. He had even gone through most of the academy without showing that he was blind. Shikamaru had found out two years ago and had told Choji. Ino had overheard and... well. You know Ino.

Everyone had been strange for a few days after finding out, but Naruto's pranks continued, and they found themselves more comfortable with the idea. Some wondered if he had always been blind, or if something had happened. Only Iruka, the Hokage, and the ones there the night it happened knew.

* * *

Naruto snored loudly in his seat, much to his classmates dismay. He had arrived early, and with no one to talk to, decided to take a nap. Sakura was just about to turn around and say something when Iruka beat her to it. Storming into the classroom he walked straight to Naruto's desk and slapped him on the back of the head, Naruto falling from his chair.

"Ow! What was that for Iruka-sensei!? Naruto asked looking up in his general direction, with true confusion on his face.

"The Hokage monument was painted over... AGAIN!" Iruka yelled, activating his Big Head jutsu.

Naruto scoffed. "Well it wasn't me, dumbass! I wouldn't have been caught, just like last time." Naruto silently cursed himself. "Not that I had anything to do with it last time, either. I mean, uh, the Hokage monument was painted on?! Who would do such a thing?"

Iruka slapped Naruto on the back of the head again. "Who're you callin' dumbass!? We all know you're the one who does all the pranks Naruto, don't try to hide it."

"OW! Stop hitting me bastard! I'll-" Naruto paused. "I've been asleep in my desk like all morning! There's no way it was me!"

At this point Sakura spoke up. "Yeah Iruka-sensei, Naruto-baka's been snoring in his desk all morning!

"Oh. Then who was it?" Iruka asked, mostly to himself. "Nevermind. Naruto... I apologize. I suppose we can get on with our lesson. Everyone, we're beginning with the transformation jutsu. Get in a line at the front of the class."

Naruto frowned. _'Just gonna storm into the classroom smacking me on the back of the head, accusing me of doing a prank, obviously not very well pulled off. Who the heck does the same prank twice? That just ruins the fun.'_

"Transform!"

"Transformed into me... good." Iruka said, looking at a spitting image of himself. In a puff of smoke the Iruka reverted back into Sakura.

"Yes! I did it!" She paused from her celebration to look at Sasuke. Sasuke, did you see that?" She continued screeching incoherently until Iruka interrupted her with a cough.

"Sasuke you're up next." Naruto sat there scratching at his desk absentmindedly as he listened to his classmates doing a jutsu he could never use. He heard the puff of smoke clear as Sasuke used the jutsu. He could tell it was successful by the slight intake of breath he heard from a few of the girls in the class, and the screeching of Sakura and Ino. He frowned slightly. He didn't expect anything less from the much beloved Uchiha... he waited patiently as everyone finished the jutsu and returned to their seats. He felt a few eyes on him and his frown deepened.

He didn't like being pitied.

He allowed the smile to grace over his features as he stood and walked slowly to the front. He felt Iruka turn and look at him as he stopped the the middle of the classroom. He thought of the Yondaime in the picture he had seen in one of the Hokage's albums. He remembered the white trenchcoat with the flames across the bottom, and the kanji on the back. He remembered the hair that was the same blond color as his and the eyes that were just as blue as his. he remembered every stitch of clothing, every inch of skin as he put his hands together in the ram sign.

"Transform!" He heard the puff of smoke and wondered in that moment if he had succeeded. He couldn't tell by the gasps if he had done it or not. He couldn't feel the eyes widen around the room as Naruto had accomplished something his classmates had figured impossible. Naruto had just done a jutsu completely based on sight.

"Good job, Naruto."

* * *

After they were dismissed, with Iruka reminding them that there tests were the next day, Naruto went straight to the Hokage monument. He didn't know why, because he couldn't see the faces to begin with, but he had this urge to see who had done it. Who knows, maybe they had been caught and had been forced to clean it up?

Naruto was surprised, however, to hear the Hokage's voice when he landed on the head of the Fourth Hokage. He felt the vibrations to know the Hokage was to his left, making his way toward Naruto.

"What is it you are doing here, Naruto?" The Hokage asked. He sounded as if he already knew why, but Naruto wasn't sure.

"Did you find out who did it? Wait, you don't think it's me too, do you? I already told Iruka-"

"I know it wasn't you. If I remember correctly, the time you did this you came into my office and bragged about it. I think I would know if it was you." Naruto turned his head, already feeling himself blush at his mistake. "It was my grandson, by the way. Konohamaru. Have you met him? He's currently cleaning up his-"

"Hey, are you talking to yourself up there!? Stupid old man..." Naruto thought he heard him say something else, but it was nothing more than grumbles, even with Naruto's hearing. _'Hmm... what a charmer...' _Naruto thought. He tried to feel where this Konohamaru was... the ropes must've been small, because he could barely feel there presence.

He dropped off the thirds head and luckily didn't miss. He heard the boy scream and nearly fall down as Naruto landed beside him, but Naruto grabbed his arm to steady him. "You're Konohamaru? Nice to meet ya!"

"What'd ya mean, 'Nice to meet ya!' You can't just drop out of the sky almost killing people and say, 'Nice to meat ya!" Konohamaru paused, seeming to calm down. Naruto could feel his heartbeat slow back to normal.

"Did you want me to say it isn't nice to meet you?" Naruto said with a confused look.

"Dumbass! I didn't want you falling on my head is all." Naruto laughed. "I guess it was kind of cool though." Konohamaru said, scratching the back of his head. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto replied, grinning as big as possible.

Konohamaru's eyes lit up. "Oh! Like the ramen topping?" Naruto laughed again.

"The one and only. I'm also the one who's gonna be the Hokage!" He paused for a second. "Now I want ramen."

"That's impossible."

Naruto frowned. "I can't have any ramen? Why not!?"

"No, not the ramen, dumbass! It's impossible for you to be Hokage! As soon as I beat up Grandpa, I'm gonna be the Hokage. It's impossible for you to be Hokage as well!" Naruto laughed.

"You'll just have to wait, shrimp! 'Cause I'm gonna be Hokage first." Naruto finished, patting Konohamaru on the head.

"Hey! Look who's talking fishcake!" Konohamaru said, smacking away Naruto's hand.

"Who're you calling fishcake you... dumbass!"

"Don't call me dumbass... you... dumbass!"

The Hokage stood watching the two he saw as grandchildren argue from above and smiled. Everything seemed alright, for the time being. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Naruto shout at him.

"Hey, old man! We've decided you're going to treat us to ramen!" Naruto yelled up with a smile.

"Good idea, boss!" Konohamaru agreed.

"Boss?" Naruto asked, confused.

_'How did the conversation even turn to... nevermind. It's always about ramen with them.'_

The Hokage didn't even notice Konohamaru hadn't finished cleaning up the mountain.

* * *

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu."

Naruto cringes. Everyone knows that's Naruto's worst technique. '_Great! I'm never gonna pass!' _Naruto waits patiently for his name to be called, and before he knows it he's walking into the test room.

_Alright, get it together Naruto! You can do this if you concentrate. Believe it.'_

"Clone jutsu!" Naruto heard the poof of smoke, signalling he had performed the jutsu. He had done it? He had finally-

"YOU FAIL!" Naruto sighed. He really shouldn't have expected more. He could actually feel his clone lying on the ground. He wondered if it looked just as pitiful.

"Iruka, he's off... but his moves weren't bad, and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja." Naruto looks on with hope. "We could cut him a break and pass him."

"Mizuki-sensei, the other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one and look at it." Iruka thinks for a moment. "It's pitiful. I can't pass him."

* * *

Naruto watches his classmates celebrating with their parents from the swing set.

"I'm a ninja, genin."

"I wish your grandma were here to see this. I'm proud of you son, we all are."

"Congradulations! I'm going to cook all your favorites tonite. We'll have a feast!"

"There, do you see him?"

"It's that boy. I hear he's the only one who failed."

"Hmph! Well it serves him right."

"Just imagine if he became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who-"

"Shhh! We're not aloud to talk about that!"

Naruto's on the verge of tears when he feels someone approaching. He doesn't know who it is... he doesn't care.

* * *

"Iruka-senei's tough, but he's not against you."

Naruto wants to believe Mizuki. Iruka did treat him to Ramen, after all. "Then why? Why only me?"

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, ya know? No parents…no family."

Naruto really does want to trust Iruka, but... "But…this time I really wanted to graduate."

Mizuki chuckles."Then I guess I have to tell you." Naruto's eyes widen. "It's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it." Naruto stares, eyes wide, mouth a gape._ 'A secret?'_

* * *

"Let's see. The first one is… wait a second. Does this have?" Scroll and feels the inside. It must have... there. The first jutsu has a braille entry. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." _'Oh no... not another clone technique! What's the difference? Makes physical clones... a characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Jutsu is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user one they are dispersed... makes technique ideal for training and spying... wow... this technique is amazing. How does it work..."_

* * *

When Iruka finds him he is not happy. Iruka walks up to him and puts his hands on his hips. He finds his face twitching.

"It's all over." Iruka chuckles

He's surprised when Naruto puts his hand on the back of his head and chuckles as well.

"Huh?"

"Caught me already? Not bad. Your quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique."

_'__He's been out here practicing! I can tell how hard he's been working.'_

Naruto spreads his arms wide "Listen Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna show you the jutsu I learned and your gonna let me graduate!

"Huh?! Where'd you get that idea?!"

Naruto flaps his arms wildly. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it..." Naruto looks confused as well. "He told me where to find the scroll and this place…"

_'Huh? Mizuki?'_ Naruto hears the kunai a second before Iruka pushes him out of the way.

"I see you found our little hide away." Mizuki.

"So that's the way it is huh? I should have known!" Iruka says. Naruto can tell he's heart by his labored breathing. He can also heard a drop of blood hit the ground.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!"

"What's going on here!?" Naruto turns betweent the two."

"Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that can put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power!"

Naruto's gasps. "Naruto! Iruka is just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"Huh!?"

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto!"

Mizuki laughs darkly. Oh I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No Mizuki!"

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago."

Naruto's eyes widen. "What decree?"

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up!" Naruto turns to Iruka.

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!"

"The decree is no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you! The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Naruto's sure that Iruka yelled something after that, but he didn't care to listen. His whole life he had known, no... he had thought he was a demon, and he wasn't. He had been picked on, beaten, bullied, thrown out of the orphanage, been kept from innocence because people hated something inside of him. He had lost his sight because of something inside of him. Something his hero had put inside of him. Naruto is brought from his thoughts by the wizzing of a large shuriken.

"DIE, demon!"

Naruto doesn't move. There's no point, because his lifes a lie. He has nothing... the Hokage lied to him his entire life, and Iruka hates him. Why should he live. At the last moment the sound of Konohamaru's laughter rings through his ears and he wishes he would've moved, because the friend he shared ramen with had never lied to him... but it's too late. He hears the shuriken impact... but he doesn't feel the pain. A quick death? No... he feels arms around him. Iruka's arms? Iruka...

"W-why...?"

Iruka slowly wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Because you don't have the eyes of a beast. You have the eyes of a hero."


End file.
